Libelle
Libelle is a minor character in the 07 Ghost ''manga and anime series, as well as one of the few female recurring characters in the series. Sister Libelle is one of main three nuns that work in the Church doing odd jobs, such as cooking, cleaning, and manual labour, and is often seen together with Sister Athena and Sister Rosalie. Out of the three sisters, Sister Libelle is the eldest, and is recognised by her pink hair and blue eyes. Appearance Physical appearance Libelle is obviously the eldest of the three sisters, looking to be in her early or mid-twenties. She is also the most mature-looking of the three, being the tallest by almost a head, putting her roughly at five foot eight inches, as well as having a curvaceous build with a large bust and narrow waist. Libelle has a peachy skintone with an oval-shaped face, a long, up-turned nose, a small mouth with thin lips, as well as rather large, blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her hair is a dark pink in colour, straight, plaited and pinned up behind her head. Clothing Sister Libelle is always seen in her Church wear, which consists of a black tunic, and a white wimple over the tunic over her head and shoulders. Personality Libelle first appears as friendly and happy, and willing to help when someone has a problem. However she has a notably short temper, and shouts when angry. Libelle is not afraid to speak her mind, and if she thinks someone is neglecting their duty, she will tell them. Libelle is dutiful, and does not slack off or forget the job at hand, and she often pressures those around her to do their own jobs properly. Relationships With her peers [[Sister Athena|'Athena:]] Libelle and Athena get along relatively well, with Libelle being something of an older sister. However Libelle often bosses Athena around. [[Sister Rosalie|'''Rosalie:]] Libelle is often frustrated by Rosalie's clumsiness, and often shouts at her when she accidentally causes trouble. Libelle often acts like an older sister to Rosalie, taking care of her because of Rosalie's clumsy and naive nature. Anime synopsis Libelle plays a relatively minor role in the anime and she is first seen when Teito is brought to the Church by Frau. She, along with the two other Sisters, takes Teito back to his room after they find him lying on the ground, him (Teito) having fainted, and gives him medicine, food and drink. Libelle is later seen in the dining room of the Church, where she has helped to prepare Teito's food. She is later seen outside where she is doing the laundry with the other Sisters. When Teito aks her if she wants help, she politely declines and then chides Rosalie when she falls and drops all the washing she was carrying. During the Bishop exam, Sister Libelle monitors the dormitories of the examinees to make sure they get to bed on time, along with the other two Sisters, Athena and Rosalie. After seeing two examinees messing around Libelle angrily comments that the standards of the students gets lower every year. Athena is seen when the Barsburg Army invades the Church, where she angrily tells the soldiers that they have no right to enter the Church. She later helps to calm the hostages by preaching to them. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nuns Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Human